


Tease and Twist

by eragon19



Series: The Dancer and the Detective [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Chains, Bottom John, Dominant Sherlock, Everyone is younger, Happy Ending, He just likes to watch the pretty boys dance, John is a relatively new dancer, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sherlock is not on a case, Stripper John, Top Sherlock, but still adults, client Sherlock, private dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19
Summary: John knew his routines were a bit too subtle for the crowd, well as subtle as stripping could be. That was why he was struggling to earn his cut at the club. He knew he needed to start booking private dances to keep his job, and pay his rent. Luckily for John, his first private dance is booked by Sherlock Holmes, a man who seems to appreciate subtlety and the way chains look against John’s skin.*This is completed and chapter two will be posted in a week*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ami for being a wonderful beta, and Lynn for the music advice!
> 
> You'll find music linked in the relevant parts of the story, it really adds to the atmosphere of the fic so I hope you'll give it a listen while you read! I link them in the end notes as well.

John charged through the back door of the club, panting hard as he headed for the dressing rooms. As usual the place was full and loud. Seven dancers sat around in various states of undress, chatting and laughing as they got ready for their turn around the pole.

John’s graceless entrance didn’t go unnoticed of course. Most of the other dancers called out greetings to him as he shuffled over to his dressing table, and reached around the back to snap on the lights around the mirror. He lifted the curtain that fell from the tabletop to the floor and stuffed his bag underneath. 

“Long study group?” Mike asked, eyes on his own reflection in the mirror as he sculpted his hair.  

“Yeah,” John said, struggling to catch his breath and wishing he had something to drink. “Did Sebastian notice?” 

Mike gave him an unimpressed look. John sighed and yanked open the deep draw on the left of his table, pulled out his costume, and headed for the bathroom. 

“Be right back,” he called to Mike.

“Hurry, you’re on next and Jason’s almost finished.”

John nodded and darted toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. He scrubbed his face, gave himself the fastest whore’s bath on record, and slipped into his costume. Well, calling it a costume was perhaps a bit generous when all it consisted of was a g-string, a pair of tiny blue shorts, and a piece of sheer, imitation silk. The silk draped over his right shoulder and chest, a gold coloured clip holding it in place at his left shoulder. Its only purpose was to give him something to take off on stage and, according to Mike, give the crowd a tease of his nipples. 

As he hustled back to the dressing room he nearly crashed into Sebastian as he came out of his office.

“There you are!” the man said, sighing in annoyance. 

“Sorry, my study group ran-

Sebastian held up a hand, indicating he didn’t care. “Doesn’t matter, you’re on next, hurry up.”

John nodded and darted into the dressing room. To his relief, Mike was holding his jewelry at the ready.

“Thank you, Mike,” John said with a grateful smile.

“Not a problem,” Mike said, stepping behind John.

His ‘jewelry’ consisted of gold coloured body chains. They looped over his chest where two false  nipple rings held them in place. John had been debating for ages whether to get them pierced or not, but all the time taken up by school made such decisions difficult. 

A long thin chain connected the rings and snaked down his stomach, dipping a large fake diamond into his navel and then splitting off to wind over his hips. There they draped over the curves of his arse cheeks, hooked in place by two small loops on the back of his thong.

Mike hooked the clasp behind his neck as John fixed the front into place. He jumped as Mike’s cold hands slid down the back of his shorts and attached the chain to it’s loops. 

“Thank you,” John said breathlessly. 

Usually he wore and bit of  eyeliner and sparkly powder on his cheeks, but there was no time tonight. It wouldn’t do to making Sebastian angrier at him.

Shooting Mike another smile he headed out and down the corridor. The canopy of cheers and the thud of the bass got louder and louder with each step he took. Taking a deep breath, John pushed open the stage door and entered the tiny side stage area, the ‘holding room’ as it was called by the staff; it was merely the small area next to stage where the next dancer waited to go on, hidden from the crowd by a heavy drape.

The cheers of the crowd came through loud and clear. On stage John could see Jason strutting down the catwalk, bills stuck in the strings of his outfit as more money rained onto the stage. 

Sebastian was there, phone in one hand and a walkie in the other. He gave John a long look, then raised his walkie to his mouth.

“Cue John’s music.”

A crackly reply came through as Jason slid off the stage. He immediately began tugging the money out of his costume. John knew the feeling, the bills itched like hell against bare skin. Jason gave him a quick smile, before disappearing through the door. 

John swallowed hard. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling in his gut right before he stepped out on stage, but he didn’t have a choice. Techno filled the club as the boys picked up Jason’s money from the stage and wiped down the pole.

Once everything was ready the DJ announced John. The cheers weren’t as loud as Jason’s but John wasn’t too perturbed, or at least he tried not to be. 

[ A heavy, slow bass line ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjT79oa59D0) filled the club as John stepped on the stage. He walked slowly up to the pole, taking his time and following the beat of the music. As the singer began in earnest he clutched the pole with one hand and slowly swung around it, displaying himself. Pushing off the ground, he let his whole body curl around the pole. It wasn’t the smoothest, but he could see bills hitting the stage and that was all that mattered. 

His nerves went up as the beat slowed again. It was time to work in the new move Mike had shown him. He swung off the floor, tensed his abdominal muscles and bent double in mid air, spreading his legs over his head and scissoring them in time with the vibrating beat of the song. Someone in the crowd whistled and John felt himself smile a little. Swinging down he continued his routine, slow and sensual as the song demanded. He twisted his hips in slow circles and dragged his hands over his chest, lifting the scrap of blue silk to tease the crowd. He followed the line of the body chains as his caressed his stomach and hips, one hand teasing open the button of his shorts. 

Leaving the button open, he slid his hands back up his body and grasped the clasp holding the drape of silk. With a quick flick he undid it and held still as the silk slowly slid down his body, the chains aiding the slow drag. The crowd gave him a few wolf whistles as John let his fingers tease the diamond in his navel. There were cheers, but he could see a lot of people simply sipping their drinks and watching, or worse, looking at their phones. 

Maybe Mike was right and his routine was too subtle. Shoving the thought out of his mind, John focused on moving in time with the music.

He worked his hands back down to his shorts, winding his hips in time with the beat, and pushed them down his thighs. Gravity did the rest and the shorts pooled around John’s ankles, a small practised kick had them off him entirely. The cheers were louder as he spun back around and presented his bare arse for the crowd. He didn’t shake it, instead he slowly rolled his body with the rhythm of the music. 

Grasping the pole he arched against it like a lover, all his muscles stretched as if in exquisite pleasure. He took a final spin around the pole, holding his pose, and hoping it would entice his audience to be generous. As the closing beats of the song pulsed through the crowd, John slid slowly to his knees, as if spent. 

The crowd cheered and John turned around with a smile, walking down the catwalk and letting people tuck money into his g-string. A few did, but mostly the men simply winked at him and sipped their drinks.

John suppressed a sigh as he made his way off stage. He’d get better, he had to. He at least needed to start booking some private dances. Those were the real money maker, and John needed to earn more money if he wanted to stay afloat.

Plus, all the dancers were expected to give a fixed cut of their earnings to the club. So far John had barely managed to make the cut. He scrubbed a hand through his hair as he entered the dressing room. Only two dancers were there; one chatting quietly on his mobile and the other packing up to leave. No doubt the others were in the posh little rooms behind the bar, making John’s entire rent and then some. 

John sighed and flopped into his chair. He’d stay in costume for a little while, on the slim chance someone wanted him. 

 

***

Out on the floor, Sherlock Holmes straightened his jacket and headed toward the floor manager. The dancer clad in blue and gold was lodged in his mind and he wanted, no, needed to see the boy again. Preferably in those little rooms above the bar. He’d only been twice before but both times had been  _ delightful.  _

This was different though. Watching the little thing slip slowly around the stage, trying so hard to be sensual, to shake off that tiny bit of innocence that still clung to him, well that  _ did things  _ to Sherlock. He wanted to see that up close, to run this tongue along all those gold chains and see if it made the boy shiver. 

Touching wasn’t generally allowed in the back rooms, but all of Sherlock’s partners had been begging for his touch before their slated time was up. Not by coercion of course, he wasn’t a monster. But by the simple fact he was able to tell what they liked having done to them and then laying it out for them in excruciating detail. 

Hopefully this John would feel the same.

****

“John, you’re wanted,” Sebastian’s assistant, Molly called from the dressing room door.

John looked up with trepidation from the stack of money he’d been counting. He’d made his cut but once again, just barely. Hopefully Seb wasn’t going to ‘discuss’ his earnings with him. Again…

“In his office?”

“No, in the back. You’re wanted for a private dance.”

John froze for a moment. This had never happened before. “Seriously?” he asked Molly.

She gave him a sardonic smile, “Yes dear, seriously. Now come along, they don’t like to be kept waiting.”

John slid off his threadbare robe and hurriedly pinned his sheer throw into place. Checking to make sure his body chains were in order, he followed Molly down the corridor. Instead of heading to the holding room, they ducked through a doorway mid-way down the corridor and headed up a flight of metal stairs. 

The private rooms were a series of small, plush rooms above the bar. John had only seen them once when Sebastian had given him a tour after he’d been hired. He’d never been requested since then.

Molly pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and John found himself in a hallway with deep red walls and rich gold carpet. The left wall of the corridor was glass, giving him a view of the club below. It was odd to see the flashing lights and someone dancing around the pole, but not hear a sound. 

“Don’t worry ducky, it’s two way glass, they won’t see you.”

John wasn’t worried about that, he was more concerned with who was waiting for him. 

“Who’s my...client?” John said, cringing ever so slightly over the word.

Molly gave him a gentler smile, “Your  _ guest  _ is a bit of a regular.” She glanced down at her phone, “he had two private dances before, was no trouble, and the dancers actually seemed to enjoy working with him.”

John nodded, at least he knew the man wasn’t a murderer.

“Now, rules,” Molly continued, as they strode down the corridor. “He’s not to touch you, no sex of any sort, and a cut of your tips go to the club. If he gets handsy, just hit the red button next to the door and one of the bouncers will come help.”

John nodded, appreciating her matter of fact tone. Molly came to a stop in front of a cream coloured door and turned to him.

“He’s vetted, don’t worry. Just make sure he has a good time.”

John gave her a thin smile and nodded again. 

“Knock and get to it,” with that she turned and strutted back down the corridor.

John squared his shoulders and knocked softly on the door. Hearing a response, he twisted the knob and slid into the room.

John barely took in the cream walls and navy carpet before he focused on the man seated in the plush armchair directly opposite the door. 

The man was tall, even sitting down. The stretch of his legs and arms told John he was definitely out sized. He was staring at John with intense grey eyes, one long finger resting against a sculpted cheek bone. John distantly realized he was lucky his client- no,  _ guest-  _ was actually attractive.

“Hello John,” the man said, his voice low and quiet. 

John swallowed down his nerves and smiled, “Hello. You requested a private dance from me?”

“Indeed I did. Your performance on stage caught my eye.”

“Thank you,” John said, stepping further into the room. It wouldn’t do to linger by the door as if he was ready to bolt.

The man’s eyes rolled down John’s body, a flash of tongue wetting his lips as his eyes slid over John’s stomach. Or maybe he was trying to look at John’s dick through his shorts.

“What should I call you?” John blurted, hoping he wasn’t committing some horrible faux pas.

The man smiled, a slow, sinful thing, “Sherlock. Now, come here.” 

John swallowed and walked a few steps closer, Molly’s warning of no touching rang in his ears. 

Sherlock beckoned him even closer until John was standing between his spread knees, with Sherlock’s head level with his chest. John held his breath as Sherlock leaned forward, almost as if he was going to kiss John’s stomach. Instead he stopped, his nose a hair's breadth from the fake gem dangling over John’s navel. 

“Gorgeous,” he said quietly, his breath brushing over John’s skin and making him shiver.

“Your jewelry suits you, John,” he said, sitting back. 

John felt his cheeks warm, and gave Sherlock a smile that was bit more genuine. 

The man sat back and crossed his legs, one polished shoe dragging up John’s bare calf. 

“I’d like to see you dance for me John,” he said, slowly looking John up and down again. His eyes stopped at John’s shoulders and narrowed, “but first take that thing off your shoulders.”

John nodded, quickly unclipping and tossing the blue fabric aside. Sherlock’s tone clearly implied he wanted the fabric gone speedily, rather than sexily. 

“Better,” Sherlock said, his 

voice almost a growl. His eyes locked onto John’s bared nipples. “Much better.” 

John’s cheeks warmed again and he took a tiny step back. “Shall I dance for you now, Sir?”

Sherlock hummed, his eyes glinting, and nodded. 

“Call me Sherlock, please,” he said as John made his way to the mp3 dock mounted to the wall. 

“Of course...Sherlock,” John said, with what he hoped was coy smile.

John tapped the screen and scrolled through the list of songs. The dancers got to put their prefered tracks on the list and John knew just what he wanted. He had few private dances practised of course, but this song was one of his better routines and he found himself wanting to please Sherlock.

He turned back to Sherlock and stepped to the centre of the room as [ a slow, gravelly bassline ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OydK91JjFOw) filled the small space. Sherlock’s face was straight, but his eyes practically devoured John as he began to sway before him.

John twisted his hips to the intro of the song, more tease than anything. As the bass deepened he slowly slid his hands over his hips and up his torso. Sherlock was stone still before him, his legs crossed and arms tucked against his sides. John locked eyes with him as he dragged his fingers down his neck and over his nipples. He’d experienced many an eye fuck, but Sherlock was taking it to an entirely new level as his eyes followed John’s hands with laser precision. 

John thought such intense focus would make him falter, instead he felt empowered. He had Sherlock’s attention and wanted to keep it. He wanted to draw a reaction from the man, wanted to make him want John from nothing but watching him dance.

He slid his hands up his neck, tipping his head back and carding his fingers through his hair. Turning to present his back to Sherlock, John kept up the circular motion of his hips and hooked his thumbs into the waist of his shorts. He shimmed them down slightly, baring just the top of his arse cheeks before spinning back around and stroking his hands up his thighs. Teasing his fingers along the hem of his shorts, John gently tugged them down a bit, baring his hip bones. 

Sherlock licked his lips and slowly uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide and sliding lower in his chair. One long finger traced the outline of his lips as he watched John move. 

John couldn’t help but notice the man had gorgeous hands: long, slender fingers and big palms with pleasantly defined tendons. He kept his eyes on those hands as he slowly rubbed circles over his nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. 

“You’d like it to be my fingers wouldn’t you?” 

Sherlock’s purr brought his eyes to the man’s face and he blushed at the way Sherlock was smirking at him.

“You like my hands.” 

It wasn’t a question. John nodded anyway, hesitating in the middle of his dance, his thumbs slowly falling away from his chest. 

“Did I stay stop?” Sherlock said, with a wicked smile. One long finger pointed at John’s shorts, “I want to see that little thing come off.” 

John nodded, smiling at the glint in Sherlock’s eyes. His entire body felt warm as he fell back into the rhythm of his dance.

“Come closer,” Sherlock said huskily, as John undid the button of his shorts.

John swallowed and nodded, dancing forward until he was almost between Sherlock’s legs. As the beat changed he let his shorts drop, leaving him in nothing but a tiny blue g-string and his chains.

“Stunning,” Sherlock growled, his eyes slowly rolling down John’s body. 

He spread his legs wider and, taking the hint, John swayed forward until each movement had had his bare skin rubbing against the smooth fabric of Sherlock’s trousers. Sherlock’s hands slid down his own thighs to his knees. Their eyes locked as the backs of Sherlock’s fingers ever so slightly brushed John’s legs. 

John shivered and licked his lips. Stretching his arms prettily over his head, he rocked his hips slowly in a circle and tipped his head back. He imagined Sherlock’s handsome hands dragging over his stretched body and let out a little sigh. 

“You’re exquisite John,” Sherlock said, his voice almost subsonic. “Oh the things I would do if I could touch you.”

John shivered again. If it was any other client he’d be hitting the red button, but Sherlock didn’t sound threatening in the least. Hell, he didn’t even sound creepy. Instead, his words fanned the heat that had been steadily growing under John’s skin since he’d began dancing for Sherlock. 

“What would you do?” John asked.

Sherlock gave him a heated smile, “Well, I’d cup those hips of yours and stroke my hands up and up until I could get at those pretty nipples. If those little rings can get them so hard, just imagine what my fingers could do.”

John swallowed, his eyes drawn to Sherlock’s fingers where they rested on his knees. They looked stronger up close, with thick knuckles and slightly calloused tips. Oh, those would feel like heaven against him, he was sure. 

Licking his lips, he turned around, giving Sherlock a close up of his back and the way the chains trailed down his spine and over his arse cheeks. 

“What else would you do?” he asked, peeking over his shoulder. The look on Sherlock’s face made him look away. If the man kept looking at him like that John would jump him and then promptly get fired for breaking the rules. 

“Well,” Sherlock said, and John nearly melted as Sherlock’s breath ghosted over the base of his spine. 

“I’d run my tongue along here,” Sherlock dragged a hand along the air at John’s back, barely an inch away from his skin. “And tug at these,” his breath brushed the links dangling over John’s cheeks, “with my teeth.”

John couldn’t help the tiny whimper that escaped his lips. He turned to face Sherlock who smiled at him, a wicked thing full of promise. 

“We- we have a no touching policy,” John said weakly, suddenly realizing the music had ended sometime during Sherlock’s speech.

“I understand,” Sherlock said, perfectly clam.

“But I...

Sherlock raised his eyebrows as John’s words trailed off. When he remained silent, Sherlock sat forward and cupped his hands at John’s hips, a millimeter of space between his palms and John’s hot skin. John shut his eyes, willing himself to hold still so he wouldn’t close that scant distance and ruin everything.

“I’d like to slot my thumbs right here,” Sherlock said, miming movement over the dips of John’s hips. “And hold you steady while I suck your cock.”

John’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at Sherlock helplessly. Oh how he  _ wanted  _ that, the man’s lips were sin itself. 

“I think you’d like that,” he continued, eyeing John’s hardening cock with a smirk.

“I wonder...are there any chains under here?” He flicked his eyes up from the triangle of blue covering John’s cock to his face. “Any thin chains wrapped around that cock that’ll keep you nice and hard while I play with you?”

John gasped and brought his hands up. As he was about to grasp Sherlock’s shoulders and pull him close, the man tutted at him to stop.

“Ah ah John, there are  _ rules,  _ remember?”

John helplessly brought his hands up to his chest. He wanted, oh how he  _ wanted,  _ and- well, he’d never been one to avoid danger.

Taking a deep breath and hoping there weren’t any hidden cameras in the room, John leaned down and whispered in Sherlock’s ear.

“Touch me. Please Sherlock touch me.”

When he pulled back Sherlock was smiling wide, his eyes dark as he peered up at John from under his lashes. Keeping his eyes fixed on John, Sherlock stood up, the crisp fabric of his shirt  _ almost  _ touching John’s chest.

“Oh John, I’d love to” His smile turned devious as a quiet knock sounded at the door. “But unfortunately our time’s up.”

John blinked at Sherlock’s smirking face. 

“Time’s up gentlemen,” Molly’s voice called softly through the door.

“Thank you, Molly,” Sherlock called back, carefully stepping around John so they wouldn’t touch.

“But wait,” John said, embarrassment clawing at his belly and up his throat. “Was that all just for a laugh?”

The wounded tone of John’s voice had Sherlock striding back toward him, once again stopping before they could touch.

“Of course not John,” Sherlock said gently. “Think of it as...  _ foreplay.”  _

John looked up at him, feeling slightly ridiculous in his tarty get up while Sherlock was so elegantly dressed. Sherlock smiled down at him, his eyes still heated, but with a softness to them that made John feel better.

“Foreplay usually means there’s follow through,” John said with a smirk of his own.

Sherlock’s smile brightened. “Tomorrow?”

John nodded, “You can book two back to back dances with me if you’d like.”

“Oh I definitely will,” Sherlock said with a wink. 

He turned to go, then suddenly turned back around and snaked an arm around John’s shoulders. Before John was sure what was happening he found himself pressed against the hard, hot line of Sherlock’s body. 

“Until tomorrow, John,” the man said, his lips brushing John’s forehead with every word.

With that Sherlock whirled away and was gone, leaving John hard and nearly naked, smiling to himself in the little room. 

He couldn’t  _ wait  _ until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock follows through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series, so if there's anything you'd like to see these two do, leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> The song John dances to is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRn2DAggPEE  
> John's chains from this chapter are here: https://gloimg.zafcdn.com/zaful/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2016/07/07/goods-first-img/20160707174036_38020.jpg

**Chapter 2**

“Are you sure about this?” John asked a touch nervously, eyeing the hanger Mike was holding.

“Of course. You said the chains turned him on. Your usual chains are lovely John but, well to be frank, they’re not on this level.” He wiggled the hanger making the chains attached to it sway.

“You think I can pull it off?” 

Mike rolled his eyes fondly, “ _ Yes  _ John. He’ll want to eat you alive.”

“I hope so,” John said with a grin, making Mike laugh. 

Mike gently lowered the chains onto the bench at the end of his bed and then flopped onto the mattress. John propped himself up against the headboard next to him and crossed his legs. The telly talked away but neither one of them were paying much attention.

“Have you ever done something like this before?” John said, keeping his eyes fixed on the television screen.

“Yeah,” Mike said simply, “with one client before. It’s how I managed to pay rent and buy textbooks all in the same month.”

John swallowed at Mike’s dry tone. “But you-you enjoyed it?”

Mike looked up in a bit of shock, “Of course I did! He was a regular and  _ very  _ easy on the eyes. I liked him.”

John turned to face Mike fully. He’d never seen Mike with a regular which meant it must have happened before John had gotten hired. “What happened?”

Mike shrugged, his face carefully blank. “He must have moved on to another club or something. He stopped coming one day and that was that. It was fun while it lasted.” 

He gave John a shrewd look, “Remember that.”

John nodded and gave Mike’s shoulder a squeeze. He liked Sherlock. He wanted him. But he was under no delusions that it was something more than a way for both of them to get off. 

John shook the cold thoughts from his mind. The point was Sherlock was sexy as hell and John wanted to feel those huge hands all over him. He wanted to have a good time. 

That was it. 

“So, I was thinking the silver shorts would work best with that,” he said eyeing the chains. 

Mike smiled and nodded toward John’s room across from their living room. “Let’s see then.”

“If you want to see my arse you just have to ask you know,” John called over his shoulder as he crossed the room.

A pillow hitting him in the back of his head was the only response he got.

 

***

 

That night, John was early to work for once. Digging through his bag, he fished out the little surprise he’d decided to wear for Sherlock and headed into the bathroom to put it on. Strip club or not, this wasn’t something he could put on in front of the other dancers. 

Returning to the changeroom, he carefully took the chains out of their case and put them on. Toby, another dancer, whistled at him playfully as John straightened the line of large blue stones that trailed down his chest. Laughing, John gave him a little hip wiggle and wink. He tugged on the silver shorts and dropped into the seat before his vanity.

He kept it simple as always; just a touch of eyeliner and some subtle sparkle for his cheekbones. When he finished he glanced at the clock above the line of dressing tables. He still had twenty minutes before his private dance with Sherlock. 

Well,  _ dances,  _ actually.

Molly had texted him earlier and said Sherlock had booked him for two back-to-back private sessions. John swallowed nervously. Unbeknownst to anyone but Mike, he’d be doing a lot more than dancing. His stomach gave a little twist, not at the thought of sex with Sherlock, but at the thought of getting caught. He’d be fired, no questions asked.

Doubt hit him like a brick. Maybe he should cancel- call in sick and beg Molly to give Sherlock his apologies. He didn’t even have a public dance today. It was just Sherlock. 

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and took some deep breaths. It would be fine. There was no way they’d be caught. Mike had done this more than once and he was still a prized employee. Besides, if he chickened out now he’d never get to feel those gorgeous hands, or hear that sexy voice again.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just some fun. He’d be fine. 

 

***

Twenty-two minutes later found John standing in front of another cream coloured door. Lights from the club shone through the glass wall behind him, giving the small space a psychedelic vibe. It wasn’t the same room as before. Sherlock had gotten one of the larger, posher rooms this time. Taking a deep breath, John raised his hand and knocked.

Hearing Sherlock’s response he pushed open the door and walked in. The room was just as he remembered from his tour ages ago: wall to wall cream carpet, deep red walls, a shiny pole in the centre of the floor, and a wide cream couch set in front of it. 

Sherlock was smiling lazily at him from the couch, a drink in hand. The low perch made his legs seem twice as long and John swallowed hard as he took in the strong thighs under fine fabric. 

John walked further into the room, his bare feet soundless against the carpet. Sherlock’s eyes ran over his body, lighting up as he took in the jewels draped over John’s skin.

“Blue suits you John,” he said softly, meeting John’s eyes.

“Thank you,” John said, stopping in front of Sherlock’s crossed legs, unsure what to do next.

Sherlock seemed to be enjoying just looking at him, his darkened eyes rolling over John’s body. 

“Are you ready to-”

“I have a surprise-”

The both stopped and smiled sheepishly at each other. 

John blushed, “You first.”

“A surprise, you say?” Sherlock asked, taking a slow sip of his drink.

John nodded. “It’s something you mentioned yesterday. Something that’ll make tonight more... _ interesting _ .” 

Without waiting to see Sherlock’s reaction (his resolve could only withstand so much) he walked toward the mp3 player on the wall and selected his song. 

Before he could hit play, a hand settled onto his shoulder, making him jump. He turned to face Sherlock, blushing at the hungry look on the man’s face. He’d figured out John’s surprise then. 

“Oh John,” Sherlock said, his voice a rumble. “If I’m right, and I tend to be, you just made tonight  _ magnificent _ .”

John grinned at him, leaning into the long thumb caressing his neck. 

“Would you like me to dance for you?” he asked, licking his lips.

Sherlock leaned down slightly, putting himself within kissing reach. “I think I’d like a kiss first, if you’re amenable.”

Their eyes locked for one searing moment, then John closed the gap and kissed Sherlock firmly on the mouth.

Sherlock’s hands immediately slid into John’s hair, stroking through the short strands and following the line of his neck down to his shoulders. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him closer, licking into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock hummed against his lips and walked them backward, until John was against the wall. 

When they separated Sherlock’s cheeks were flushed and the look in his eyes was almost predatory. It didn’t scare John at all though. Instead it excited him, made him yearn for what would come next.

“Come, John,” Sherlock said, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. “Make yourself comfortable, I want to see those chains up close.”

John laid himself across the couch, propped up by one of the armrests. One foot was on the floor, while the other was tucked against the back of the sofa, leaving a nice place for Sherlock to settle between his legs.

Sherlock gave him a smile and crouched just where John wanted him. His hands immediately went to John’s hips, sweeping his thumbs over the thin skin between the chains and making John shiver. Huge hands glided up John’s sides and stroked over his collar bones, before beginning to ever so slowly trail down John’s chest. 

John bit his lips as Sherlock’s long thumbs traced the very edge of his nipples. He let out a whine as Sherlock kept circling them slowly, seeming content to watch them harden without actually rubbing over them. 

“Sh- Sherlock!”

Sherlock grinned at him and locked eyes with John as he finally,  _ finally _ dragged his fingers directly over John’s nipples. John’s gasp was swallowed as Sherlock kissed him, draping himself over John’s body. John’s hands tangled in Sherlock’s hair as Sherlock bit his way down John’s neck. Sherlock continued to fondle John’s chest, making John harden in his tiny shorts. 

To his frustration, Sherlock kept his own pelvis away, leaving John with no friction at all. John let out a frustrated noise as he ground against nothing, making Sherlock chuckle against the skin of his neck.

“Soon, John. Soon,” he said, lazily tracing the hard line of John’s cock through his shorts. One long finger tapped the ring at the base, “Thanks to your clever surprise, our time is endless, isn’t it?”

John spread his legs wider, wiggling under Sherlock. The man looked hard at him for a moment, then continued his leisurely kissing of John’s throat. John huffed and tipped his head back, his fingers digging into Sherlock’s shoulders. His breathing got heavier and heavier as Sherlock got closer and closer to his nipples. At the first lick over them, he was arching against Sherlock, letting out a cry. 

Sherlock dragged his teeth over one hardened nub, locking his hands under John’s knees to hold him in place. His lips began following the line of gems down John’s chest, his mouth heating the cold metal of the chains.

John let his head loll against the armrest, his stomach quivering as Sherlock’s lips traced over the network of stones that sat just under his navel. His tongue lifted the star burst of gems for a moment, feeling their heft, before placing a kiss to the delicate skin underneath. 

Teeth teased the hem of John’s shorts, making him look up blurrily. The sight of dark curls and smirking lips made him drop his head back and curse the cock ring he’d chosen for tonight. 

Sherlock chuckled again and to John’s horror (and delight) began kissing over the bulge in his shorts. 

“Sherlock, Sherlock please I-”

John’s words were cut off with a yelp as Sherlock sucked at the head of his cock through the thin material. His hands pinned John’s hips to the couch. 

“Oh John, you still have a way to go before I even take these off.” He snapped the elastic at John’s leg and gave him a devilish smile. “Now hold still, and maybe I’ll go easy.”

John let out a strangled sound as Sherlock’s lips descended onto his cloth-covered cock. He tangled his hands in Sherlock’s hair and panted hard as that sinful mouth sucked at the head, then licked down the hard length of John’s shaft. Sucking kisses were placed up and down his cock, making his eyes roll back. He was harder then he’d ever been, but the ring kept him from coming, leaving him at Sherlock’s mercy.

John shivered in delight at the thought.

Sherlock pulled back and gave John a deep, hard kiss before helping him sit up on the couch. Reaching back to find his tumbler, he took a long swig of his drink, licking the excess whisky off his lips. 

“Now, John,” he said, wrapping an arm around John’s waist. “I think I’d like that dance now.” 

John stared at him, blinking rapidly. 

“Now?” 

Sherlock hummed the affirmative, reclining leisurely against the back of the couch and tipping his head  toward the pole. “Dance for me. Then I’ll make you come.”

John swallowed, his skin tingling and his cock hard between his legs. He’d never danced like this before. Never with such  _ want  _ surging through his veins. He swallowed as anticipation ghosted up his spine at the thought of twisting around the pole like a tart for Sherlock. 

Giving Sherlock a wicked smile, he stood up and headed over to the mp3 player, hitting play on the song he’d selected for tonight.  [ A lilting beat  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRn2DAggPEE) filled the room as John strutted over to the pole, a touch awkwardly due to the hardness of his cock. 

He gave Sherlock a heated stare as he rocked his hips to the beat of the song. Sherlock smirked at him from his lazy sprawl on the couch. He let his eyes trail slowly down John’s body and licked his lips lasciviously when his eyes reached John’s hard cock. 

John slid his hands slowly down his torso, determined to make Sherlock just as desperate as he was. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and spun around, tugging them down to tease Sherlock with the sight of his bare arse cheeks. Deciding Sherlock needed a shock, he yanked the shorts off totally and tossed them over his shoulder in Sherlock’s direction. 

Still keeping his back to the man, his slid his hands up into his hair, and tipped his head back, letting out a sigh of pleasure. 

Time to really give Sherlock a show. 

Licking his lips he turned to face Sherlock, naked save for his body jewelry and cock ring. Sherlock’s eyes were wide, his lips wet and parted as he took in John before him. John slowly let his fingers brush over the gems snaking down his chest. The closer he got to his cock, the slower he dragged his hand. By the time his fingers were hovering over his navel, Sherlock was panting with anticipation. 

John ever so slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a stroke. Sherlock sat forward and for a split second John expected to be thrown onto the floor and ravished. Unfortunately, Sherlock stopped himself. 

“Harder,” he hissed at John, perched on the edge of the couch, his own hand pressing the bulge at the front of his trousers. 

John swallowed and complied, giving himself a long hard stroke.

“Keep going,” Sherlock’s eyes locked onto his, “but don’t you dare come.”

John whined and nodded. He leaned precariously against the pole behind him, one hand over his head and gripping the pole tight, while the other slowly and firmly glided over his cock. 

Soon his cock was leaking and his hips were stuttering against the desperate urge to thrust. But he couldn’t, not unless he wanted to disobey Sherlock. He bit his lips and begged Sherlock with his gaze.

Finally Sherlock had mercy on him.

“Come here,” he rasped, beckoning John toward him and gesturing to his lap. 

John wobbeld over, and threw himself into Sherlock’s arms, “Please Sherlock, please. I-”

Sherlock cut him off with a hard kiss, his hands groping John’s arse, making him grind his cock against Sherlock’s stomach. 

They kissed and kissed, John desperately frotting against Sherlock’s stomach, groaning as it drove his pleasure higher and higher. Sherlock’s fingers slid between his cheeks and glided lightly over his hole, making John whimper. Sherlock lightly circled his rim, teasing. The other large hand gripped his chin and gently pulled his head back.

“Suck,” Sherlock said, holding  two long digits before John’s lips, his other hand still teasing at John’s arse.

Locking eyes with Sherlock, John lapped at Sherlock’s finger tips. Taking hold of Sherlock’s wrist, he pressed a kiss the back of his hand, then swallowed his fingers as far as he could. Sherlock rewarded him with a hard swipe of his fingers over his hole and John gasped around his mouth full. Sherlock pumped his fingers in and out of John’s mouth and coaxed the rhythm of his hips to match his mouth.

Soon Sherlock was pulling his dripping fingers out of John’s mouth, his other arm wrapping around John’s waist and pulling him closer. Wet fingers slid against John’s hole and he sighed in pleasure, letting his head fall back. 

“Touch me,” Sherlock whispered, the very tip of his finger teasing at John’s entrance. 

John untangled his fingers from Sherlock’s hair and slid them down his body until he could finally stroke over the hard bulge. Sherlock did some sighing of his own before pulling John into another devastating kiss. John’s eyes flew open as a fingertip slid into him. 

“Alright?” Sherlock asked, stilling his fingers. 

“Y-yes, God don’t stop!” John cried, giving Sherlock a squeeze through his trousers. 

Sherlock let out a growl and started to slowly slide his finger into John, adding a little bit more on every forward thrust. 

Hands shaking, John clumsily undid Sherlock’s button and zip and pulled him out. John hurriedly licked his hand and wrapped it around Sherlock’s leaking cock. At the first stroke of John’s hand, Sherlock shuddered hard. John worked his hand slowly over Sherlock’s cock, locking eyes with him as the man matched his rhythm. 

“God, yes,” John sighed, as a second finger slid into him. 

Sherlock’s fingers crooked  _ just so  _ and John let out a shout. Sherlock grinned slyly at him and dragged his fingers over John’s prostate again. John gasped as he pushed back greedily, his own strokes turning messy. Sherlock knocked John’s had away form his cock and fingered John harder. John’s eyes rolled back as Sherlock’s free hand wrapped around his cock and fisted him hard and fast. 

The ring around his cock felt like a curse, holding John just at the brink of orgasm. He bounced back onto Sherlock’s fingers and up into the circle of his fist, gasping hard for air.

“Sherlock! Sherlock please!” 

Sherlock’s hand moved faster, while the fingers in his arse relentlessly dragged over that spot inside him.

“You-you have to-to take it off,” John panted, sweat glistening at his temples and trickling down his back.

“You can come with it on. Trust me John, it feels so much better.”

John gasped and nodded, the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as that familiar ripple crept up his thighs. It was slower than usual and felt deeper, stronger than it usually did.

John’s nails dug hard into Sherlock’s shoulders as his pleasure spiked and spiked until his thighs were shaking and his back arched and he came hard. He couldn’t even shout, the jolt of his orgasm turning him mute as it coursed through him. It went on for longer than he was accustomed to, that little bit of silicone around his base making everything feel amplified. 

He sagged against Sherlock, trembling and burying his face in the man’s neck. Sherlock gently laid him back on the couch, his warm hands stroking gently over John’s sides and through his hair. John watched through damp eyes as Sherlock eased the ring off and gave his inner thigh a pat. 

Eyes still ablaze, Sherlock took his cock in hand and began pulling himself off, crouched over John’s spent body. Although John’s limbs felt like jelly, he reached up and pulled Sherlock  close. One of his hands slid over Sherlock’s and pulled it out of the way, so John could stroke Sherlock himself. 

“Come on me,” John whispered, his lips brushing Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock gasped above him, his hips thrusting into John’s grip.

“Dirty me.” 

That was it. At John’s words, Sherlock came hard, biting into John’s shoulder, his hands gripping the couch on either side of John’s head. John stroked him through the aftershocks until Sherlock was gently pulling away.

He cupped John’s cheek and gently stroked his skin, eyes soft from his orgasm.  

“You were amazing, John. Are you alright?”

“Brilliant,” John said with a sigh. He felt very sleepy.

Sherlock smiled at him and gave him a soft lingering kiss.  

“Mike won’t be happy I stained his jewelry,” John said, as Sherlock swiped his skin clean with a handkerchief. 

“I can have it cleaned for you,” Sherlock said, pulling John against his chest and petting his hair. 

John yawned again and pressed his face against Sherlock’s damp collar. 

“Thank you, John, for giving me this,” Sherlock lips brushed John’s hair with every word.

“I had a fantastic time. Tell me you’ll book me again.”

“Of course John.”

They were quiet then, simply holding each other as their hearts slowed and their breathing returned to normal. John wondered when or  _ if,  _ a tiny part of him whispered, he’d see Sherlock again. But he put the thought aside, choosing to enjoy the endorphins thudding through his veins instead.

Molly’s quiet knock jolted them from their reprieve. 

“Time’s up gentlemen,” she said softly.

John pulled back, suddenly feeling a touch shy though he’d be arsed if he knew why. Sherlock seemed to have no such qualms as he gave John another quick kiss and stood up.

John reached for his shorts and pulled them on, cringing at the sticky pull of his skin against the material. He had to fish under the couch for the cockring and stuffed it down the waistband of his shorts. 

When he turned back to Sherlock, the man had put himself to rights, looking only slightly rumpled. 

“I’ll bring wet wipes next time,” Sherlock said with a chuckle, and John couldn’t help but grin in return. 

At the door, Sherlock gave him one more kiss. This one was different; sweeter and lighter than the others. It felt like a promise.

Before John could say a word, Sherlock opened the door and greeted Molly. He swallowed hard as he watched the two of them head down the hall toward the guest entrance. Sherlock held the door for Molly, and gave John a quick wink and a smirk as she slipped out before him. John waved and watched Sherlock disappear through the door.

It was only back in the dressing room he realized he still had Mike’s dirty chains on and no idea how to clean them. Laughing to himself, he headed to the bathroom to try his best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> John's dance for the crowd: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjT79oa59D0  
> John's private dance for Sherlock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OydK91JjFOw
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, see you in a week!


End file.
